


Impulse Control

by AugmentedSoul (SkeleShip)



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Power Imbalance, Voyeurism, remote hacking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleShip/pseuds/AugmentedSoul
Summary: “Jensen...I-I...need you inside of me...”“What?!” Adam stiffened, his eyes wide as he looked around. “Pritchard? I-Is that you?”Francis' face instantly lit up red as he scrambled to smash the mute button.---





	1. Chapter 1

There were two things Francis Pritchard had committed to memory: computer systems and Adam Jensen's sleep schedule. A soft, mechanical hum filled the otherwise stagnantly silent atmosphere as Pritchard rolled over in a half asleep state. Groggily blinking his eyes open, he gazed down to his pocket computer and checked the time.

 4:35 AM, in five minutes, give or take, Adam was going to slip into his final REM cycle before rousing to have his morning drink and smoke. Arching his back, he gave out a silent yawn before clearing his voice.

 “Screen on.”

 “Screen on.” echoed back a robotic voice. Pritchard smiled, sitting back into his bed.

 “Connect to Adam Jensen. Mute on.”

 A light blue splash screen displayed a map, blinking into Jensen's form laying supine on his mattress.

 “Activate camera three.”

 “Camera Three, Activated.”

 Pritchard smirked to himself as he looked over Adam's vitals. Doing a silent countdown to himself, he'd ready the pulse command.

 “Activate data transfer, subject: Adam Jensen. File: UselessPacket.Txt, sent at a rate of 6 per second.”

 “Uploading data for subject Adam Jensen.”

 

Falling. Burning. The sudden impact of water. Adam struggled to break the surface tension as he squinted in the inky abyss. Faster and faster he fought against an invisible current swallowing him up whole, his hands digging into the water and cutting it with ease. Yet, despite his best efforts, Jensen felt his arms go limp from fatigue. The icy cold liquid chilled his skin and, as he looked down, a thought rang out in his mind.

 

“My arms...they're...”

A shock sent him bolt upright in bed as he looked around on high alert. His heart rate spiked, his mind in fight or flight as he gripped the covers to ground himself.

“HUD on.” his voice came out in a hushed whisper as he scanned the area around him. There was no immediate threat, nothing that SHOULD have roused him so violently from his slumber. Giving a sigh, the clock on the corner of his headboard caught his eye as he put his feet on the ground. 4:45. He didn't have to be at Sarif Industries until 6, but if he wanted to have any time to wake up and prepare, now would be it. He'd walk to his kitchen leisurely, pouring himself a shot of his favorite whiskey in a somewhat shallow glass. Taking a sip, he'd savor the bitter flavor and harsh burn as it traveled down his throat.

“Typical.” Pritchard crossed his arms, shaking his head as he watched Jensen from another camera's vantage point. Tapping a small button on his pocket computer, he'd shift from Jensen's face to his back, and then his chest.

“Activate data transfer, this time, at a rate of two a second.”

“Data Transfer Activated: Pulse Mode.”

Adam drew in a sharp breath with the first pulse.

A low groan erupted from him with the second.

“Perfect.” Pritchard's face twisted into a sneer as he rubbed his hands. Jensen would look around between sensations as he sat the half-finished glass down. He'd shake his head as he walked to the bathroom, removing his boxers before turning the water on. A hot shower, in his mind, would alleviate the random sensations, as would a little self-care. After all, he'd been really pushing himself and his augments to the extreme, he could afford himself a bit of kindness. Climbing into the steamy chamber, he gave out a sigh as the water rushed over the parts of his body that were still, for lack of a better term, human.

Water rushed over Jensen's head and face as he reached out for his shampoo. Lathering up both his scalp and facial hair, he felt another pulse overtake him. This time, however, it was more localized and a fire began to build within his loins as he looked down.

He'd reach down as he noticed his once half-mast erection now fully hard. Gazing at the stark contrast of his augments to his flesh color, he'd gently squeeze the tense muscle between his fingers. Out of everything he could keep from the accident, he was grateful that his manhood was still in tact. He'd pull the foreskin back all the way, exposing the tip to the water as he felt his face flush a bit. Guiding the flesh back over the head, another pulse caused his breath to hitch from the overwhelming sensations erupting with each pump.

Pritchard bit his bottom lip as he began to stroke in unison with Jensen's own movements. He pictured the cool metal touching his sensitive areas, his mind switching between fantasy and the delicious show before him. It wasn't long before his breathing was in rhythm with Jensen, his mouth agape with panting as each pulse sent shivers along Adam. His stroking hand would pick up speed, his other planted firmly against the wall as the water pelted his back and ran down to his augmented legs. His phalanges would curl as he got closer and closer.

“Oh God, Jensen, I need to feel you touching me...” Pritchard whispered out, breathless as he watched another pulse overtake Jensen. A soft groan of ecstasy rumbled low from his chest as precum began to dribble freely from his throbbing member. At this rate, neither of them would last much longer.

Pritchard thought back to the first time he had experimented with Jensen like this. Something about hearing the urgency of concern in his voice sent a shiver up his spine when confronted about it. Butterflies trailed in his stomach and he was barely able to contain his feelings behind a few snide remarks.

As he continued, enamored by Adam's form, he'd not notice the events leading up to the small mishap that was about to befall him. In his enthusiasm, his pocket secretary slowly slid down with each stroke, following the dip in the bed until it was pressed against the bare flesh on his leg. The microphone icon flashed green and red, unmuting and remuting itself as he gave out a whimper.

“Jensen...I-I...need you inside of me...”

“What?!” Jensen stiffened, his eyes wide as he looked around. “Pritchard? Is that you?”

Francis' face instantly lit up red as he scrambled to smash the mute button.

“Pritchard, answer me, NOW!” Adam's voice was stern as Pritchard looked to the pocket computer, his finger hovered over the microphone button. Giving a growl of defeat, he'd unmute himself.

“Yes, I'm here, Jensen. What is it? Do you realize what time it -”

“Were you listening in on me or something?” Jensen's eyes narrowed as Pritchard swallowed hard, looking to the man on his monitor. Still frozen in position, his hand still holding himself, he felt his knees knock together. Adam was NOT someone you wanted to piss off. He'd troubleshooted plenty of his lethal take down blade malfunctions due to human remains to remind him of that.

“I happened to wake up and turn to this frequency, yes.” Pritchard would scoff slightly as he began to think of any excuse he could that would POSSIBLY paint him in any better light other than creepy peeping tom.

“And, the weird sensations? Are you doing that on purpose?” Adam's voice was low. He was piecing the puzzle together fast as a small smile played about his lips.

“Pritchard, I never took you for voyeur...”

“ADAM, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!” Francis was sure his face was glowing at this point, growing ever hotter as Jensen took control of the situation.

“You like what you see, _Sweetie_?” Jensen smirked as he looked into the mirror, letting the water wash over his chest and down his abdomen as he straightened up to give Pritchard a better view. He'd continue his fluid movements, much to Francis' dismay.

“Y-yes...” he whispered out quietly as he watched the taller, intimidating man glance down.

“Are you touching yourself right now, too?” Jensen's tone was low, his silence filled with breaths peppered with the shower's ambiance.

“I may have made a mistake, but I'm not crude, Jensen.”

“C'mon. Be honest.”

“A...a little. Yes.” he confessed, defeated.

“Good boy.” Adam smirked as he kept moving his hand. “Touch yourself for me, I want to hear it.”

“Adam I -” Pritchard's voice trailed off as he heard a low moan escape Jensen's throat.

“Want me buried deep inside of you.” He smiled, looking to the mirror half-lidded.

“So say it.”

Pritchard's eyebrows pent upwards as he let off a whimper, drawing in faster breaths as Jensen listened in. He could hear Francis' rhythm as he matched it with his own.

“You like that, pretty boy?” Jensen lifted his cock up, showing off the underside as he moved it to the left, looking inadvertently directly into the camera installed inside of the two-way mirror.

Pritchard's response was soft moans.

“Of course you do. Though, I got to warn you...I've sent a few girls walking away bowlegged.”

“Oh God, Jensen...I don't know how much longer I can last..!” submission to his feelings for the augmented man overtook him as he sent another series of pulses surging through Jensen.

Adam's voice rang deep in his throat as a low, guttural moan echoed off of stall walls.

“T-That's cheating...” Another pulse sent a wave of pre from his tip to his feet as Pritchard's eyes lulled back.

“Oh GOD Jensen, I'm -!”

“That's it, Pretty Boy, take me. Take all of me. Let me pound you, hard!” Jensen's hand stroked along himself briskly as he felt the fire that was building bust free from his core, his fingertips gripping into the tile hard. Another pulse. Cracks formed as he dug in, his head thrown back in bliss as white hot fire consumed him from his augments, traveling through wires and fused organic matter, up his spinal cord and out through his hard as steel rod. Wave after wave of absolute bliss sent his neurons and processors into overdrive as a loud moan pushed both of them completely over the brink, Pritchard's voice cracking as he cried out for Adam with each surge of pleasure that overtook his smaller human form.

Heavy breathing overtook their comms. Pritchard's hand laid frozen on his half-flaccid member as he felt tears stream down his cheeks. What had just happened? What had he done?

 

Jensen broke the silence first.

“So. Are we going to be making this a regular thing or..?”

A soft scoff escaped Francis' lips as he sat up.

“Honestly, Jensen, you could at LEAST offer me breakfast so we can discuss this further. It's nearly a quarter after 5.”

“Fine. Pritchard, would you like to join me for a post-comm-coital session to discuss future plans, over coffee and eggs?”

Pritchard's eyes widened as he took a deep breath.

“Fine. I'll meet you in fifteen. I need to wash up...”

“Must be nice not having to worry about peeping toms, eh?” Jensen's normally stern voice ended with a little chuckle as Pritchard swallowed.

“I'm...sorry if...”

“To be honest...” Jensen finished rinsing himself off, making sure to clean the mess he had made off of the tub as well before turning the knob off. “I knew.”

“And you didn't say anything?” Pritchard's voice held a coy sneer as he adjusted the temperature on his end.

“Nah. You're cute when you're startled, pretty boy. When your back's to the wall and you're trying to outfox the best of them is when you shine.”

Pritchard felt his face growing hotter again as he quickly quipped in.

“Alright, well, I have to get ready – Pritchard, out.”


	2. Chapter 2

__ _ “ _ So. Here we are.” Not sure how else to open the awkward meeting, Adam attempted to hold his annoyance in check. Sitting face to face in a booth at the small Detroit diner, Francis' thin fingers fidgeted with a small paper napkin. Shades occluded his eyes, his companion's face reflected in the mirrored material, outlined in the gold reflections. Impossible to read past the stern scowl plastered upon his jawline, Pritchard couldn't quite tell what to expect next, other than an array of awkward questions. Maybe a broken nose if Adam didn't like the responses.

“Yes. So. Do you want to go first or...?” Pritchard's trailing off was cut short by a waitress donning a hot pink nylon see through miniskirt, her black leotards blending in with the rest of her bodysuit. A blaring pink and black apron rested neatly over her chest, tied delicately in the back with a small bow, making the outfit a little bit less obscene from the front.

“What can I get'cha?” her bubbly personality was further accented by her hair, done up in a mix of sloppy bun and ponytail. A stray pink and purple strand drifted before her bright green eyes as she held up her pocket secretary.

“Cup of coffee, regular, black.”

“Do you have cereal? Something with sugar, preferred.” Adam never averted his gaze as he continued glaring daggers on the other end of the shades.

“Yep! We have AugBytes, Honey Hackers, Puffin Pirates, Lucky Lugers, and...I think a few single servings left of Frosty Firewall.”

“I'll take two servings of Frosty Firewall.”

“Two percent or regular?”

“Regular.”

Her fingers made quick work typing up the order on her screen as she smiled.

“I'll be back in a jiffy!” Turning and walking away, her receding footsteps made soft clacks against the wooden flooring with every step of her three inch wedges. Pritchard's face twisted into a smirk.

“Aren't you a bit  _ too old _ to be eating junk food?” Francis sneered, poking fun at him.

“I dunno, Pritchard, you sure gave a new meaning to the saying children should be seen and not heard earlier. Do you really think you're the best person to lecture me about life choices after this morning? Or did you forget about our little adventure in the wild world of unknowing exhibitionism?” quipped back in reply.

Francis sunk low in his booth as he crumpled the napkin between clenched hands. Feeling his ears grow hot, he cleared his throat. Hearing it spoken that way made the whole act seem even more taboo – especially coming from  _ him _ .

“I was hoping we would be eating before having this discussion but – very well. What would you like to know?”

“How long have you been watching me?” He'd tint his fingers, leaning in.

“And why?”

The waitress popped up next to the table, a large black circular tray balanced on a single hand – and for once, Francis thanked whatever power that may be for an outsider's insolence as he collected his thoughts.

She'd set the cup of coffee down before Pritchard, then the bowl to Jensen, the two small rectangular boxes making a tiny cube of sugary treasure hidden away inside. Resting two large glasses of milk down, she'd complete her setting before fetching a napkin-wrapped spoon from her apron and handing it off to Adam.

“Anything else?” She looked down to the two, readying her pad again.

“We're good for now, thanks.” Jensen's voice came out gentle, but matter of fact as she nodded in response, walking away. Adam lifted the flap with ease using his thumb as Francis began.

“In response to your earlier inquiry, when did I install your security system and firewall? We began monitoring you around the same time.”

“So, since I came back into work. You've been watching me since Sarif patched me back together. ”

“To be fair, Adam, what did you think we meant by  _ twenty-four hour monitoring _ ?”

“I think that I don't like the idea of Sarif – much less  _ you _ , being able to just tune in for a free peep show without me knowing.”

“Alright. I can admit when I've fucked up. That was very bad of me to violate your privacy like that. I'm sorry.” Pritchard hung his head slightly, shaking it as he spoke, his gaze shifting off to the side akin to a child being scolded.

“And those weird sensations?” Adam's left eyebrow quizzically twisted upwards as he leaned in more.

“Completely harmless data packets filled with jibberish – unless – are you experiencing any weird side effects?”

“Not really, though, I did notice my batteries took a bit longer to charge than normal today...”

“Hm, perhaps the packets are still in your augmentations cache.”

“Is it possible to clear it? I can't have a slowed recharge if I'm in the middle of a firefight.” The small box enclosed an even smaller bag, and Adam contemplated asking for a third as he emptied the meager portions of one into the bowl. Filling the dish with half of the contents of one glass, he'd sit back, looking up. His hands made quick work of unwrapping the spoon as he moved a few flakes of his cereal around haphazardly, somewhat lost in thought.

“Yes. You should drop by my office later on. I'll take care of it. In the meantime, let me know if you experience any unusual sensations. As a matter of fact, if you experience  _ anything  _ out of the ordinary, you should call me on the infolink right away.”

“Sure. And Pritchard?”

He'd sip his coffee casually, looking up.

“You saw me, so I think it's only fair if you return the favor.”

Francis' mouth filled to the brim as he felt his body jump at the statement. He'd swallow quickly, feeling his throat burn from the hot liquid. He'd certainly feel that later.

“I – of course.” His face flushed as Adam smirked.

“You know, I never even  _ considered _ you'd feel that way, to be honest.” Leaning back, Adam hooked one leg over the other, adjusting in his seat as he crossed his arms, a smile plastered on his lips.

“Yes, I found myself quite surprised that I had become so enamored by you and your...brash...We'll call them,  _ responses, _ to situations.” His hand rested calmly on the table as he took another sip of his coffee, not breaking what he assumed was eye contact. The fact that he couldn't actually see Adam's eyes both intrigued and – he didn't want to admit it,  _ excited _ him.

“So. Where do we go from here?”

“That depends. How much experience do you have with same-sex partners?”

Adam felt his spine stiffen as he drew in a soft breath.

“I've...been... _ curious _ .”

“Go on.”

Adam's cheeks reddened as he folded his hands in front of his face.

“B...before Megan...I really didn't have time to settle down, much less fool around...”

“Adam...was Megan your first -”

“Enough about my sex life, okay? I'm sure my medical records are on Sarif's computers  _ somewhere  _ if you want to see I'm clean. A-are we going to do this or not?”

Pritchard's gaze softened.

“Adam...I'm...touched. To think that you'd come to me,  _ of all people. _ ”

His hand drifted down as he softly gripped Francis' own, his eye shades disappearing in a flick.

“Don't get your hopes up. I'm...not sure how much I'll be willing to do...or how far I will be willing to go...so no promises.” he locked eyes with Francis as the man shifted upwards in his seat, regaining his confidence a bit as he looked over Adam.

“Don't worry. We don't have to do  _ anything  _ you don't want to do.” Francis gave a reassuring smile as he squeezed the metallic digits gently, holding his hand in response.

“Do I need to get anything specific? And, are we doing this at your place or mine?”

“Depends, do you have neighbors that are going to mind if we get...a little... _ loud _ ?”

Adam looked around, leaning in as his voice came out, almost in a whisper.

“You're right. Maybe your place would be better.”

“Since we're meeting at my place, I have everything we'll need. If you want my medical records for an STD/STI check, I'll sign off on it – just remind me when we get to work.”

Adam nodded, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“After work then?”

“Come directly over, and  _ don't make me wait _ .” Pritchard's expression seemed to shift almost instantly, gazing half-lidded to his companion.

For once, it was a slow day. Sarif didn't have any cases that needed investigating out of the office and, under normal circumstances, Adam would have loved having an easy day.

He had survived gunshots, EMPs, but waiting for Francis? This was going to be true torture.

Adam found himself chewing on his pencil and glancing at the clock, a plume of butterflies filling his stomach with each tick of the second hand.

Damn his nerves.

His HUD flashed occasionally as his heart rate spiked, pulling him out of starry eyed dazes, his mind a wash with daydreams. Concentrating on paperwork was the only thing he could do as he cleared his throat, sitting up.

“Okay, corner case number 635-328-D, Jane Doe, age, approximately seventeen, found off the coast of Southeast Michigan at Sterling State Park, augmentations appeared forcibly removed.” Adam shook his head as he looked up to the glass walls that surrounded his office. He'd scan through the sea of faces until he saw Pritchard walking by. Catching eyes, he'd notice his stroll slowed as Francis bit his bottom lip, sending a quick wink in his direction.

Oh god. Definite torture. Why, he found himself questioning, did that man have to be so damn  _ beautiful _ , without even trying?

Walking out of his office, he'd make a bee-line to the bathroom, kneeling down and splashing his face with tepid water. He'd feel his cock stiffen as a trickle rolled down his neck, his mind picturing Francis' lips making a trail where the water coursed itself between his beard. He'd give a shiver as he sighed.

“Get a hold of yourself, Adam. You're acting like a hormone driven teen. You have a job to do, so  _ get it done _ .” He squinted as he completed his pep-talk to himself. With a swift movement of his hand, a paper towel dabbed away any remaining liquid, as he turned, colliding with a form that had gone previously undetected by his HUD.

How hadn't he noticed them before? More importantly, how much did they  _ hear? _

“You okay, Adam?” Sarif cleared his throat, tucking his black and intricately painted gold augmented arm into his flesh one over his chest.

“Y-yeah, I'm fine.”

A small, almost  _ knowing _ smile tugged at his lips.

“I dunno, son, you seem a bit flushed and a bit absent minded. Not sleeping well?”

“Not really....”

“You know Adam, if you're not feeling well, I want you to take the rest of the day off –  _ with pay _ .”

“Boss?”

“I'm serious, Adam. I'm willing to give you as much time as you need to recover, but you have to be  _ honest _ with me. Can you at least do that for me, son?”

“Yeah. Maybe I will take the rest of the day off...”

“Must be something going around – Francis' isn't feeling too well either, so I'm sending him home, too.” He'd smile a bit as he looked up to his subordinate.

“Yeah...Must be...” he'd feel his face redden again as David turned and walked out.

“See you Monday, bright and early, son. Maybe head on over to the LIMB clinic to get a once over.”

“Yeah, seeya later, boss.”

As Adam rounded the corner back to his office to clock out, he'd feel his stomach sink down to the pit of his soul. Office romances were strictly forbidden in the Sarif Industries Employee Conduct manual. With Pritchard watching him – he was pretty sure Sarif had access to those computers, too.

Taking a breath, he'd shake his head.

He. Was. Fucked. Or, rather would be, if David ever caught wind.

“After I see Francis, I'll have to stop by a LIMB clinic and buy a Praxis. I have to get those cameras taken care of, and the only way to do that is do a sweep and find every last one of them.”

He paused, another thought flashing through his mind.

Maybe he could save himself a couple credits if he could convince Francis to just  _ tell  _ him where the bugs were.

Then, he'd be able to take care of the issue himself. But...did he really  _ want to?  _ Part of him found himself aroused by the thought of Francis having access to his most private moments without his prior knowledge of when.

He'd stuff his hands in his pockets as he began his stroll to Francis' apartment, his eyes hidden by his golden shades as he followed the marker casually. Truth be told, it took every ounce of restraint to not full on sprint down every back alleyway, climb every building and parkour his way through until he was a sweaty, naked mess in Francis's bed.

“Adam?”

Hearing his name called sent a shiver up his spine as Pritchard caught up in toe.

“Oh – h- hey Francis.”

“Mind if I walk with you?”

“Well, we  _ are _ both heading to your place, right?” His tone came out a bit more cocky than he had intended.

“Very well.”

The silence between them was filled with the sounds of the city. Somewhere in the distance, someone was being mugged, a car backfired, a baby was crying and a mother was soothing them. All these thoughts and sounds permeated into Adam's mind as he glanced to his side where Pritchard was walking, still facing forward. What was  _ he _ thinking about all this?

“Here.” with a motion of his hand, he guided Adam down an alleyway. He'd pass a few doors before pausing at a inconspicuous keypad. A few taps revealed an automatic door to the left of the pad, well hidden unless you knew where to look.

Pritchard was a man who valued his privacy. After this morning's events, Adam couldn't help but think; 'What a hypocrite.'

“Shoes off, Adam.” He'd pause, taking his own off at the doorway as he'd set them to the side of the door. Adam imitated the gesture, his shades clicking off.

“You got it.”

The one bedroom apartment stood wall to wall with thick foam, soundproofing, Adam assumed. Monitors and large televisions plastered walls, a few small towers tucked away underneath each one. Adam gazed at the interior decorating, or rather lack thereof, and a chuckle came to his mind. Pritchard really  _ was  _ the brain to his brawn. The air was stagnant, but not unpleasant, the smell of ionic resonance tickling the receptors in his nose.

“Please, make yourself at home. Do you want something to drink?”

“Sure. What do you have?”

As Pritchard rummaged through his refrigerator, Adam found himself staring at his gloriously firm ass.

“Let's see, I have Blue Devil Ale, they were out of Hot Devil – and I  _ know _ how you detest red wine.” He'd nudge the door closed with his hip as he noticed the small delay between acknowledgment and the completion of his sentence. Walking to the couch, he handed the cool brew to Adam, who was again, without words.

“Suffering from a rare case of silent protagonist? That's not like you in the slightest,  _ Adam _ .” He stood watching over the man who seemed lost in thought, his voice dropping lower, almost sensual.

“I've just got a lot on my mind...” He'd quietly pop the tab of his drink as he took a generous gulp. “Do you think if we...you know...do this...we'll lose our jobs?”

The snort-laugh Francis gave was almost inhuman.

“Sarif? Fire  _ us?” _ he opened his drink and took a sip, his nose wrinkling at the flavor.

God. He hated the cheap stuff – at least he'd not notice the taste for too long if he just drank it quickly.

“Well, yeah. On page 314 of the Employee Code of Conduct it says -”

“Section 5b, No employee shall be permitted to engage or otherwise collude in a sexual nature either on or off premises with other employees of Sarif Industries or its subsidiaries. Failure to comply will result in disciplinary action up to and including termination.”

“Pretty black and white, don't you think?” He'd sit back as Francis crossed before him, climbing onto his lap. Taking the drink from his hand, he'd set it on the corner table. Clasping both of his augmented hands in his own, he pressed soft kisses to his fingertips, watching Adam's face grow embarrassed despite his normally cool demeanor.

“Yes, but when did you start caring so much about the damn rules?” His hand found it's way to the back of Adam's neck as he leaned in, kissing him deeply as the other man melted into it. Adam's hands rested on the swell of his back as Francis' hands drifted up, framing Adam's features. Pulling back, he'd give a small sigh, resting forehead to forehead.

“Keep going, or is this too much already?”

Adam's lips sought out Francis' as he pulled him in for another fevered kiss.

“You'd be surprised how much I can handle.” was murmured against sensitive, spit slicked lips.

“We'll see, Jensen.  _ We'll see.”  _ Francis traced a small trail along Adam's right shoulder, his fingertip following the seam of his coat as Jensen laid back, his chest rising and falling softly.

“Take this off.” Pritchard would give a soft tug to the jacket's collar as Adam's hand gripped his wrist firmly.

“That wasn't the deal, Francis. You were supposed to -”

“Ah, of course. Where are my manners?” He'd cut him off as he climbed off of the larger man. “Perhaps a bit of mood music can help set the stage. On screen, music player, folder 'house and club trance mixes', track five. Display settings, night time mode.”

As if by some sort of technological magic, each monitor clicked on one by one, a cascade of stars filling the room as a heavy beat began playing, the bass vibrating up through Adam's core. Feeling the tingle erupt through his form, he'd look down to his lap and slowly up to the delightfully decadent show beginning before him. Francis would tap the beat out with his right foot, his hips swaying back and forth in rhythm.

Pritchard smirked as his hands teased at the zipper of his coat, his voice matching pitch with the male vocalist as he made direct eye contact with Adam.

“Want to hold on, when I should really let go.” He'd grip the zipper as he slowly descended it, a white turtleneck clinging to his lithe form. With a quick, rhythmic shake of his shoulders and swift movement of his arms, his chest was bared, the cloth discarded to the side.

“Like a hurricane, my emotional state's in a free flow.” He'd pivot his hips as he'd turn around, his form doing small body rolls as he worked the button of his pants undone, the fabric falling with each gyration as he turned on his heel. A somewhat large bulge made itself apparent in the nylon of his white boxer briefs. Adam's face remained chiseled in a neutral expression, though he had no clue how he mustered it.

“I'm running around with a siren's call.” Stepping over his pants, he'd go to his knees as he crawled up to Adam, his hands sliding up his legs and resting on his inner thighs.

“I'll give you my all, yeah, I'll give you my all.” He locked eyes with him as Adam's face tinted from the show, his body shifting in his seat as Francis would begin to work the front of his companion's coat open, his hands exploring the flesh underneath as his fingers crossed along a small data port below his neck. No longer singing along, the vocalist droned on about the party lifestyle as Francis' hands tugged at the coat again. Adam helped free his form from both cloth casings, his bare chest showing scars from the copious amount of surgery his form had undergone for the augmentations. Francis trailed soft kisses along his overly toned stomach as Adam let out a soft sigh that became lost in the flurry of music.

“F...Francis...” Adam pulled him close as he wrapped his augmented arms tightly around him, pulling him onto his lap fully. His hands instinctively groped Pritchard's ass, a sharp inhale through teeth followed by a shudder as a response to the stimulation. “What do you need me to do?”

“Just  _ relax,  _ Jensen.” A smirk played about Francis' face as he ground himself against Adam's growing member. “I'll take it from here.”

Adam would nod, working the button of his pants as Francis stood, easing the material up and over hips and knees.

Bare chested and in black boxers, Francis absorbed the sight greedily. A black augmented hand brushed Adam's hair back with a small gesture. He'd slowly climb between Adam's legs again, looking up as their gazes met.

“Are you ready?”

A soft nod signaled more than words could express as Adam felt his member freed from his black boxers skillfully. He'd look down, his half-lidded eyes focused completely on the man servicing him. Starting at the base, Pritchard's mouth sought out the underside, several kisses pressed along the sensitive flesh as Adam gave a soft grunt under his breath. A throb signaled to Francis that he was, indeed on the right path, his eyes closing as he began to trail his tongue up the bottom of his shaft, catching the tender flesh under the head of his cock. Enveloping the tip of his member completely in his hungry mouth, Adam felt his hips instinctively lurch forward, his hands resting on Francis' shoulders.

Placing both hands on Adam's hips, Pritchard's gaze was daggers as he pulled away.

“I know you're not used to this, but  _ please _ , Jensen _. _ Don't fuck my face.” He'd pull the skin of his cheek back, revealing the slightly reddened flesh from the coffee burn earlier. Adam's mind was so steeped with chemicals he found himself only able to give a quick nod as Pritchard smiled.

“ _ Good boy _ .”

His mouth found it's way back over the tip, his jaw relaxing as he pulled more of the augmented man into him, his throat going slack and gag reflex fading as he took him deep within himself. Adam's chest began to rise and fall rapidly, his fingers digging into Francis's shoulders as the sinewy man continued his up and down motions. His head bobbed skillfully as he paused at the tip, resting his teeth ever so lightly along the ridge as he gave a low hum with the music, letting the vibration resonate through his nose, passing the roof of his mouth and into Adam's skin. Adam's eyes went wide as he felt the sensations travel down his member and through his body as Francis's shifted, wrapping his lips over the sharp edges. Completely focused on the tip, Francis' tongue pressed in, wedging the malleable flesh against the roof of his mouth as he continued milking him. His tongue pressed along the overly sensitive skin and with a swift sweep of his tongue in small circles, Adam's voice came out in a loud, dry cry.

“Good GOD, Pritchard!” His body was shaking, his mind completely focused on the man who was so generously giving him, by his own recollection, the best blow job of his life. He felt close, quickly grabbing the armrest with one hand as his fingers dug into the sofa.

“I...Oh...god...” Unable to form words, he let off several moans as he felt himself right at the brink, his cock slick with spit and his own pre-ejaculate. One more sweep and he was sure he'd lose himself completely inside of Francis' hot, moist mouth.

“So you liked that?” Pritchard sat up, a smirk on his face as he wiped the corner of his mouth with a relaxed hand. Adam's expression was helpless, his eyes wide as he looked around.

“W...why did you stop?!” He whined out, looking around. “I was so close!”

“I know. And that's why.” He'd give a small smirk. “Do you  _ want _ release, Jensen?”

Swiftly, and without warning, Francis found himself on his back, Adam pressing against him as he'd kiss him deeply, his tongue sweeping around. He didn't care he could taste himself, all of his passion welled up and came out in his affection as hands explored Pritchard's chest, his mouth kissing hungerly down his neck as he bit down softly, a low growl escaping from his throat.

“I need it, Pritchard.”

“Aw. How  _ quaint _ .”

“Do you want me to beg for it?”

“Maybe.”

“P... _ please _ ?”

“Well...” A small smile played about his lips. He absolutely loved this power that Adam found himself giving freely. “I don't usually bottom, but...for you? I think I'll make  _ an exception.” _ He'd lift his hips as he peeled himself free of his boxer briefs, his cock at full mast. Adam gazed upon his form, kneeling down as he kissed his neck again. Readying himself, he heard Francis give a quick gasp.

“Don't go in  _ dry _ !” He scolded under his breath, Adam pulling back almost instantly. Pointing to a small door on the coffee table where their drinks sat sweating on a coaster, his voice came out a bit softer.

“I have a bottle of AugGlide in there.”

As he threw the door open, Adam worried he may have destroyed part of the hinge in his haste, but part of him didn't care. His hands coasted by toys of differing sizes, as well as a few condoms as he paused, retrieving a small bottle.

He'd take his place between Francis' legs again as he looked at the beautiful man, his cock resting against him.

“Now. When you slide in, you're going to have to give me a minute to adjust. Like I said, Adam, I usually top, so I'm not exactly, as you'd say,  _ loose. _ Though. I venture I will be after this...” He'd give a coy smile, Adam blushing at the compliment.

Bringing his hand up, he'd put a generous amount in his palm, pumping his member as he slid his other hand upwards, gently poking at the taut flesh. Sliding a single digit in, he'd hear Francis give a long, slow exhale, his sphincter slowly relaxing as more of the finger slid in.

“That's it, Adam...” Francis would bite his bottom lip. “Stretch me out first. Think of this like one of your infiltration missions. If you go in guns blazing, you'll just have a bloody mess on your hands afterwards, both literally and figuratively.”

“Can you not? Work is the  _ last thing  _ I want to be thinking about right now...” Readying himself, he withdrew his hand, his eyes gazing into Pritchard's. Francis gave a nod as he felt Adam's tip teasing his hole, his bottom lip caught between a bicuspid. With a soft, but direct movement of his hips, Adam felt pressure envelope the head, his mind wrestling with the events as they were happening. Part of him was tempted to thrust in full hilt, the other side of him wanting to softly take his time.

Francis' face twisted in pain as Adam paused.

“Too much to handle, big guy?”

“I'm FINE, Jensen!” Francis looked up, eyes narrowed. “Just...let me relax...”

Adam's dry hand softly cupped Pritchard's cheek, his thumb gliding along the dip under his eye, as if sweeping a tear away.

“You're really beautiful like this...on your back...” he cooed gently, gazing over his form. “And you're doing very well...” He'd test the waters, pushing in a bit more as Francis wrapped his legs around him fully. He'd continue pushing in until he felt himself completely sheathed inside of Francis, kneeling over him as he kissed him deeply. Cradling the back of his neck, he began to lightly thrust, his body attempting to tune itself to Pritchard's own rhythm. As he withdrew, a long moan erupted from Francis, causing his dick to stiffen even more.

Dear god, he felt so good, a lot better than Adam's mind could ever have imagined.

“That's it Adam...M...more...!” Francis' face flushed hard as he felt Adam's rhythm pick up speed, his body acclimated to the length and girth of the augmented man. His eyes widened as he felt the tip cross a small bundle of nerves, his toes curling.

“A-AH!”

“Are you okay?!” Adam's form jerked to a halt as he looked down, concerned.

“Y-Yeah...I'm good...Better than good...” he panted out as Adam's face twisted into a smile.  “More.”

“You don't have to tell me twice, boss.” His thrusts became rhythmical, his muscles in his stomach tightening as he pivoted his hips back and forth.

So hot.

So tight.

So warm.

Pritchard's hands sought out Adam's back as his fingertips dug in, Adam's mouth finding it's way to the side of his neck as he continued thrusting, beads of sweat lulling from the back of his neck and onto Francis. His musk, a mix of coriander, motor oil and sweat, began to fill the void between machines and static as Francis' nuzzled his face against the side of his head, inhaling deeply.

“God Adam...you feel so good...” he whimpered out, his eyebrows pent upwards in bliss. “More...dear GOD MORE!” He demanded, feeling Adam pick up speed in compliance. His well manicured nails dug in as he felt his form shaking from the pounding, his mind completely focused on his lover. His balls tightened as he felt Adam almost withdraw fully, slamming his hips in hard, pounding his A-spot for all it's worth. A hand drifted to his member as Francis whimpered, feeling Adam pump him in rhythm.

“Oh JENSEN!” His nails raked down his back harshly, a low moan erupting from Adam as he sped his movements as swiftly as he could go. His body moved completely on lust and instinct, his hips bucking in tune with the heavy bass beat blaring over the speakers. He was going to claim Francis as his own, and that thought pushed him forward more and more until he could handle no more, his body stiffening as he felt himself completely cross the brink, his head thrown back as he spoke quickly.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh FUCK! F-FRANCIS!” He cried out, feeling the white-hot desire erupt from his form, spilling out in full, thick gobs inside of him, sweat dripping from his back and stinging the small cuts made by Francis' claws. His pulse pounded in his ears as he arched his back, deafening Francis' own cries of bliss as he felt himself let go, white strings of his own essence finding itself on his face and across his chest. Neither said a word as Adam dipped down, kissing him deeply, resting his forehead against him. Still buried deep inside of him, Adam felt Francis' legs unwind and plant themselves flatly, his form adjusting as they both laid on the floor, sweat mingling and forming a small pool under them both.

“So...” Adam was the first to speak. “About...those cameras...”

“Consider them deactivated.”

“I need a map of where they are, just to be sure.”

“On one condition.” Pritchard's eyes lulled closed as he smiled. “We meet like this again.”

“I don't know...” He'd slowly withdraw from the man, looking down to him. “If Sarif...”

“To HELL with Sarif!” Pritchard propped up on his elbows, his glare sharp. “IF Sarif has an issue, he can take it up with me, and I'll set him straight.”

“I mean...I'm...not...”

“Gay?” Pritchard rolled his eyes as he looked to the side. “You didn't seem to be complaining less than five minutes ago.” He looked back to Adam who was already getting dressed.

“It's just...this is a lot to process...”

“Fine.” Pritchard stood, pulling his briefs over his hips. He'd slowly get dressed, walking to his kitchen table as he pulled out a piece of paper. Drawing a rough diagram of Adam's apartment, he'd mark little X's on every area that was under surveillance.

“Here. This is what you  _ really _ came for,  _ isn't it _ ?” His voice held a bitter tone as he folded it, throwing it with a flick of his wrist to Adam. It bounced off of his chest and landed on the floor as Jensen knelt down, picking it up. He'd open it, eyes narrowed as he committed to memory every little X, stuffing it into his pocket after. Looking up, he'd notice Pritchard stood back to him, facing a window. A lit cigarette sat tucked between two fingers as he looked over the city between the metallic shutters, his mind saying a million and two things that his voice would never repeat.

“Francis...” Adam walked to him slowly as he rested a hand on his shoulder. “I...I want time to think about it.”

“Whatever. Don't let the door hit you on the way out. You don't want to do this again? Fine by me. You were a good lay, but I'm not going to beg you to  _ stay _ , Adam. I have a bit more self respect than that.” His voice cracked. “So. Just go.”

“I'll see you at the office on Monday?” Adam inquired, feeling his augmented hand picked off of Francis' shoulder and dropped with ease by two fingers.

“Maybe.”

“Alright. Are you going to be okay?”

“Like you really care.” was muttered under his breath.

As Adam walked away, he felt his stomach drop again, for all the wrong reasons. Had he just used his coworker to get what he needed? He never intended to make Francis feel that way, and, as he closed the door behind him, his ears picked up the sound of several locks latching. Using his augmented eyes, he watched Francis slowly slide down the door, curling into a fetal position, holding himself.

He was pretty sure he was crying, compounding his conflicting emotions as he sighed.

For now, he had a shower to take, and a job to do. Ten cameras. All in cleverly hidden areas. He'd make his way to his apartment, unlocking the door as he felt himself collapse on his couch, his eyes drifting closed. Maybe a nap was in order first.

In his dreams, he saw Francis, his arms opening and holding him. Several soft kisses were pressed on his forehead, a faint “I love you” exchanged between the two as he felt his heart soar. In his mind, it didn't matter what his sexuality was perceived as.

He was whole.

He was happy.

He was free.

That thought alone gave him wings that would never evaporate in the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was Beta'd by the amazing Nucl3ar_Snake! Thank you for all of your help! :D

The weekend came and went without incident, full of introspective thinking about Friday's events. Adam had gone from being, in his mind, a straight, augmented man, directly into Francis' arms. Nursing his drink, he sat at the desk in his apartment a few hours before his shift. He knew he had to talk to Pritchard,  _ today, _ about their little romantic romp. Taking a drag off of his smoke, he exhaled, his rebreather filtering the smoke out completely as he breathed out. A pile of wires and tiny cameras sat collected on the surface of the table, his eyes falling on them as he sighed.

Why did he act that way? Why did he hurt Francis like he did? He looked down, ashamed, another sigh echoing from his form.

What would  _ Megan  _ have said?

He walked to his bathroom, getting a quick shower as he mulled the events over in his mind.

He felt like a piece of shit.

He finished up, bringing his hand to his ear as he dialed in Pritchard's frequency only to find dead air.

Of course he didn’t answer.

Adam wouldn't have either if in his position.

He arrived at work, barely making it in time as he sprinted to his office, sitting down. A pile of paperwork lay scattered on his desk from the week before, his eyes scanning through the documents as he heard his name announced on the intercom.

“Adam Jensen, please report to David Sarif's office.”

His stomach sunk low as he stood, pushing his chair in.

Fuck. David knew.

He walked casually to the elevator, several security guards eyeing him as he passed in front of them. Stepping into the lift, he pushed the button as his body adjusted to the added G-force. As the door opened, he noted that the secretary was nowhere to be found. Walking down the small hallway, he paused before placing his hand on the door. A slow exhale steadied his nerves as he walked in, Sarif facing the large window overlooking the city skyline.

“You wanted to see me boss?”

“Adam. We need to talk.”

“About?”

“Francis never showed today, and you and I both know that's not like him. I'm not going to pussyfoot around it.” He crossed his arms behind his back, eyes narrowed.

“I know what you two did after work on Friday.”

Adam felt his blood run cold, and for a moment he was sure he was going to collapse. This was it. He was going to be shitcanned for sure.

“Oh?”

The monitor, turned outwards, played a recording taken inside of Francis' apartment. Caught in the throes of bliss, Adam felt his face grow hot as he watched him making love to Pritchard. Was  _ everyone  _ at Sarif industries a peeping tom?

“I'm not stupid, Adam. You honestly think you're something special – that you'd be the  _ only _ employee I kept tabs on?”

Adam's face flushed hard as he gripped the back of the chair rough enough to splinter it. Stars exploded in his eyes as his pulse quickened.

“Yeah...as a matter of fact...I kinda did.” He tried to play it cool as Sarif whipped around, his glare sending a shiver up his spine.

“Now look,  _ son. _ ” He crossed his arms, his anger shone through his eyes, a vein protruding from his forehead. “I turned a blind eye. I said, 'David, boys will be boys.' despite my better judgment. Not only have you violated MY rules, you violated Francis' trust. Do you have ANY idea what kind of shit that puts a man through, Adam?” His hands slammed hard on his desk, the augmented one dipping into the wood as cracks formed under it, causing Adam to jump.

He had never seen David angry, much less annoyed  _ this _ badly.

“You march your ass over to his apartment RIGHT NOW and make this right. I'm a very powerful man, Adam. You do NOT want to play this game with me. Because let me tell you something,  _ son _ , if I really want someone gone, I can have them disappear without a trace. Ever had your memory wiped? I'll see to it you wind up on the other end of the globe penniless and without so much the knowledge of your own  _ name. _ ” He stepped from behind his desk, face to face with Adam as he brought his augmented hand up, grabbing his wrist as he gave it a squeeze. A shock of pain erupted through the augment, causing Adam's optical input to glitch as he held his head.

“God damn it!” He pulled his arm back, glaring at Sarif as he shook the dazing off. Looking up, all the colors read wrong. Sarif's face seemed...blue? That definitely wasn't right.

“What the hell did you do to me?!”

“Think of it as an insurance policy, for  _ me _ .” He turned, walking back to his desk as he sat down, a smirk on his face. “Bring Pritchard to work in one piece so he can fix you.”

“You have no right!” Adam slammed his hands on the desk in anger as Sarif leaped to his feet, leaning in over the badly beaten cherry stained oak surface.

“I. Built. You. My money is THE reason you're still alive. You are MY  _ property _ , Adam. Unless you  _ want  _ to be a blind torso in a home somewhere, forgotten, ignored.  _ Neglected.  _ You go and make things right, and bring back my network administrator. You can be replaced and someone else built in your stead, quite  _ easily. _  He, however, cannot. Hell, we still have the blueprints on how we stitched you back together.”

A low growl under his breath, Adam stormed from the room, making sure Sarif heard every step as he smashed the button on the elevator, almost breaking it. Climbing inside, he felt himself descend down to the first floor, his form stiffening as he exited the elevator. He walked past several quizzical guards, out onto the main street as he began to sprint as hard and as fast as his augments would allow. Following the trail on instinct, he made his way to the apartment. The keypad locked, he pulled an AUD from his pocket and forced his way inside.

The screens were off, all of the monitors dead. The room was silent and dark, and Adam found himself almost tripping over the couch. Their drinks from the earlier events were still there, warm. He scanned the area, cautiously making his way through the maze of furniture as he sought out the thin man. As he made his way into what he assumed was the bedroom, his foot grazed against something as he looked down. An empty can of Blue Devil lay on its side as Adam looked up, seeing alcohol bottles of differing strengths strewn about haphazardly. A lump laid covered up on the bed as Adam sighed, walking to the edge of the mattress. Looking down, his eyes fell on an empty bottle of painkillers and his expression shifted from annoyed to genuine panic.

“Francis – FRANCIS!” He shook the form roughly, setting him up as he patted his face quickly. “Hey Francis, answer me! GOD DAMN IT!” He shook him, watching his head flop to the side as he pried opened his eyes with his fingers.

“Ow...Don't be so damn loud...” Francis whined, holding his head. “Fuck...w...what time is it?”

“For the love of Christ, Pritchard.” Adam breathed a sigh of relief. “You didn't mix pills with all that booze, did you?” His eyes scanned over Francis' face as he began to assess his vitals.

“Do I look like an idiot, Jensen?” The words registered in his mind as he looked up to Adam. “What the hell are  _ you _ doing here?”

“Call it a recon mission.” He hooked his arms under Francis' knees, cradling him as he lifted him with ease. “Come on. You're really,  _ really _ late for work.” He began walking as his foot caught the side of a glass wine bottle, his form twisting and shifting as he regained his balance with precious cargo clutched close to his chest. “Can...we PLEASE get some lights on in here?”

“Lights, setting, LOW.” Pritchard hissed out between clenched teeth, his head pounding. As the lights went up, Adam's eyes widened. Twenty four cans, ten bottles of wine and a plethora of unmarked bottles littered the bedroom floor as he looked down.

“You can really hold your liquor, can't you?” He chuckled.

“Fuck you.”

“Okay. I deserved that.” He walked into the bathroom, noting the lime green and black tiles as he softly rested Francis' form on the toilet lid. Bringing his hand up, he began to run water for a bath, taking care to cover Pritchard's ears with his palms as soon as he noted the deafening cascade of rushing water. Although the rest of the apartment may have been soundproofed, the bathroom definitely was  _ not. _

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” Pritchard glared at him as he brushed a hand through his thick, long hair, strands of it falling along his shoulders messily.

“Getting you ready for work. You got a problem with that?” registered muffled under his hands as Francis glared at him.

“I don't need your help, Jensen!” He brought his hands up defiantly, pushing him away. Instantly, he regretted it, his hands clasping his head as his eyes screwed shut.

“Oh god, I'm gonna throw up...” He felt his stomach twist into knots as Adam steadied him, helping him into position over the toilet. Lifting the lid quickly, he held his hair back gently as the smaller framed man's stomach contents spilled out freely. Adam's face pent into a scowl as he turned his head, looking away with each heave and violent expulsion.

“Are you done?”

“Y-yeah...” He begrudgingly replied, flushing the contents away with a trembling hand. Adam shifted, letting his hair free as he fetched some mouth wash from the medicine cabinet, handing it off. With a quick twist of a knob, the echoing sounds of water ceased. Francis rinsed his mouth quickly, spitting the contents into the sink as he looked up to the augmented man.

“Why did you come back, Adam?”

“To get you.”

“No. I mean it. Why did you  _ really  _ come back?”

Adam felt his body tense up as he sighed.

“We need to talk. No bullshit. No drama.” Reaching his hand out, he helped Francis undress and climb into the bath, easing his body into the water as his lids fell half closed.

“Then do it,  _ quietly. _ My brain feels three sizes too big for my skull.”

Adam swirled the water around in his hands, cupping some up and gently spilling it over Francis' head in a feeble attempt to wet it down. With an eyeroll, Pritchard's knees bent as he dunked himself under, his face resting comfortably at the water's surface. He arched back upwards as Adam reached overhead, fetching a bottle of shampoo. Working a quarter sized dollop into a lather, he began to work it through the strands, massaging his scalp gently. Pritchard's arms rested on the sides of the tub as his eyes closed.

“I wanted to start off by saying I'm sorry.”

“Okay?” Pritchard's expression was a mix of annoyance and sadness. “And what's your  _ point _ ? We had fun. You got what you needed. I got ripped apart.”

“That's the thing..” His thumbs worked the back and underside of his skull, pressing into the ridge where a few pressure points clustered themselves. “I...didn't do it just to get information.”

Francis exhaled as the pressure in his head began to diminish, the painkillers finally kicking in and the massage relaxing his scalp. Still stinging the back of his skull, the hangover headache ebbed from a blinding, stabbing pain, into a dull throb.

“So. Why did you spend that time with me?” Tears of relief welled up in his eyes as Adam looked down, shocked. 

Was Pritchard actually crying?

“I...wanted you.”

“Why did you push me away then?” His brows furrowed as he held a single finger up, dunking himself to rinse the suds free from his long locks. Sitting back up, he attempted eye contact with Adam who, was already in the process of lathering a washcloth up. He began to scrub Francis' skin gently as he continued.

“I...I don't know.”

“Bullshit.”

“Fine...it's because...I'm scared, okay?” His tone dropped low, his shoulders sagged. “I couldn't protect Megan, and she was in a heavily guarded laboratory. I'm scared of getting close, I'm scared of what others may think, I'm scared shitless that Sarif is going to have me dismantled and scrapped. There's a  _ lot _ of reasons I ran, and none of them are good nor do they come close to justifying what I did.”

“You realize you're a piece of shit for doing that, right?”

Adam nodded quietly.

“What can I do to make this up to you?”

Pritchard closed his eyes as he sighed.

“There's nothing you _can_ do, Adam. The wounds are etched in me, and they're carved deep. You don't just _get over_ being used like that instantly. I opened a lot more than my home and legs to you that day.” His gaze shifted to the side and for once, Adam saw true emotion in his eyes past snark. He was genuinely hurt, and that thought shook Jensen to his core.

Nodding silently, he continued to scrub Pritchard's skin gently, taking care to not be too rough just on the off-chance his nerves were screaming from the last bits of alcohol leaving his system. He gently rinsed his body off, working his way down Francis' chest as he paused at his stomach. Derailing from his path further south, he began to wash along Francis' right upper leg, scrubbing under his kneecap and down his shin, dipping his hand in to get his foot.

He lathered the cloth again, working the suds along the other leg and toes as he washed back up the underside of his left leg, pausing as he got to the inner thigh. Francis would shift a bit, parting his knees as Adam looked down.

“Well – finish the job.”

“Yes, boss.” Adam would softly trail the cloth over Francis' cock, noting the flaccid flesh's size as he pulled the foreskin back with one hand, washing the head gently. Francis would draw a soft inhale in as he closed his eyes again. Working the cloth over his balls and taint, Adam gently parted his cheeks with two fingers as he gently washed his tender hole, circling the cloth along the ridge before slipping half of a digit inside. Francis gasped, jumping as he looked up.

“That stings.” He growled, shifting as Adam nodded.

“Sorry...just...if you haven't cleaned up since our encounter...” As he pulled back, he noticed a small, faint red stain on the cloth. “Oh my god, are you bleeding?! Why are you bleeding?!” His face twisted into concern as Pritchard stifled back a laugh.

“Oh my god you really  _ were  _ a virgin, weren't you? I'm fine, Jensen. Just a few small tears, perfectly normal given our activity. You must have accidentally re-opened one.” he watched as Adam's face melted back into a calmer demeanor. A soft chuckle escaped his own lips as he rinsed the cloth out fully, wringing it out and setting it to the side. He unplugged the tub, letting the water drain as he fetched a towel for him, helping him step out and onto a small, plush bath rug. Starting with his hair, he carefully dried Francis off, patting his skin dry as he looked down to him. Handing the towel off to him, he walked to the sink, grabbing a comb.

“Sit down and I'll do your hair for you.”

“Adam. I'm perfectly capable of managing on my own.”

“Please?”

With a huff, Pritchard wrapped the towel around his waist, easing himself onto the lid of the toilet. Softly, Adam began to work the comb through the strands, detangling each one skillfully and without pulling.

Francis was mildly impressed, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. As Adam finished brushing his hair out, he pulled it up neatly into a ponytail, watching as Pritchard rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck slightly.

“There we go.” He stood, walking to the bathroom door as he paused, looking down.

“I know you’re not over Megan, Adam. I have never considered myself a replacement for her - not  _ once _ . What happened to her was a tragedy, hell, what happened to you  _ both _ , was horrendous.” He looked over to the augmented armed man whose expression remained neutral. “Whenever you’re ready...I forgive you.” 

Adam would nod some, walking to him as he hugged him from behind, nuzzling his face into his hair as he inhaled deeply. The scent of Japanese cherry blossom filled his nostrils, his eyes closing as he held him.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth. I’ll set your clothes out so you can get dressed.” He muttered softly against his damp scalp as he let go of the lithe man’s form. Nodding, Francis walked to the sink, pulling his toothbrush out and toothpaste. 

Taking that as his cue to exit, Adam walked to the bedroom. His attention was quickly pulled away from his earlier task as David’s voice out in his ear, clear as day. 

“Adam? How’d things go?”

“It’s taken care of, Boss. Pritchard is finishing up now and we’ll both be in within the hour.”

“Take your time, son. And Adam?” His voice held a calmer demeanor in comparison to their earlier discussion. 

“Yeah, Boss?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Walking to the corner of the room, Adam worked the door of the closet open, his hands slowly pulling apart neatly pressed dress shirts. He settled on another white turtleneck, taking it off of the hanger and folding it over his arm. Turning on his heel, he made his way to a large six-drawer dresser, the bronze handles glimmering in the small rays of sunlight that peeped its way through small cracks in the blinds. Rifling through the drawers, he pulled out a pair of brown slacks as well as a pair of briefs and socks, draping them neatly over an arm.

Pritchard stepped out of the bathroom, his eyes resting on Adam’s form.

“Sorry about the mess. I’m going to clean as soon as I get home.”

“Would you like some help today?” He sat the clothes down on Francis’ bed as the smaller man nodded.

“You can come over if you wish.”

“Sounds good. I’ll step out so you can finish getting ready.”

With a nod, Pritchard motioned his hand away, sitting on the edge of the bed as he got dressed. Adam slipped between the door, making his way into the livingroom. Gathering the stale beer cans in one hand, he emptied them into the sink, turning the water on and rinsing them. Tossing them aside, he paused, his voice booming as he called out.

“Do you save your pop and beer cans?”

“Ten cent deposit - you bet your ass I want it back! Toss them in the plastic can next to the trash, please.” replied from across the apartment. With a swoop, Adam chucked the cans in one at a time with ease, never coming close to hitting the side of the bin. He gathered up any trash, finding the task completed moderately with ease as he looked in Pritchard’s direction.

Sitting down on a chair, his eyes cast down to the floor. He sighed a bit as he toed the tile, stiffening as he heard Francis approaching.

“Are we ready to go?” He looked down as Adam shook his head.

“Actually...you never cleared my cache the other day...I’m still having a charge delay. And...Sarif did something weird to my retinal displays before I came to get you...everything looks off.”

“Ah, one moment.” With a guided hand, Francis fished a small device out of his pocket. He pressed a few buttons on it as a small cord with a plug on the end sprung from the side. He stood in front of Adam, pulling the front of his coat down slightly as he spoke.

“This may be uncomfortable at first…” He pushed the tip of the plug into one of the ports, causing a scream to erupt from Adam. “Sorry, Jensen.”

“Get. That. Thing. OUT OF ME.” growled between clenched teeth.

“Just a moment!” A few quick taps and Adam felt his body go limp against his will, his arms and legs tingling as his vision blanked. “There we are, how do you feel?”

“What...the fuck.” Feeling the device unplug from his body sent scar tissue sensations down his chest as he shivered. “Don’t ever do that again!”

“Then, don’t get on Sarif’s bad side, Jensen. I’m  _ sorry _ . I know it was uncomfortable, and there was a lot of pressure, but Sarif...he has access to some pretty interesting equipment, being who he is and all.”

“And that was..?”

“You know an EMP grenade?”

“But, I’m shielded.”

“Well think  _ bigger. _ That little shock literally sent your internal feedback into a constant loop, shutting down internal processes one by one - the non essential ones first. Nasty little bug. If you hadn’t told me what happened, there is a very likely chance that you’d be dead before the shift ended today.”

Adam felt himself shiver. Had he really come that close to an eternal slumber?

“How do you know so much about Sarif?” They’d begin their commute to work as Pritchard delved a bit more into his past prior to working with David, and finally, about the day he was hired in full time as a permanent employee.

“Hey Adam, it’s me.” echoed out as Jensen held his hand up for Francis to wait.

“Yeah boss?”

“You and Pritchard come straight to my office when you get here. Don’t go to yours. And tell Pritchard that I expect him to adhere to the dress code  _ strictly _ today, he’ll know what it means.”

Echoing back what David said, Francis stopped dead in his tracks as he turned around.

“Francis, what did David mean by -”

“It’s nothing, Jensen. Let me go get a few things. Wait here.”

Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms.

“Hurry up.”

Minutes passed by Adam  as he leaned against the wall. Pritchard would make his way out eventually, still wearing the same clothes as before. 

“Okay. I’m ready.”

“What did Sarif mean by strictly following the dress code?” Adam questioned, looking to him.

“Adam, it’s nothing.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Pritchard.”

“And you’ve the bedside manner of mold spores.”

“Fair enough.”

They continued walking, rounding the corner as they made their way into Sarif Industries. Walking to the elevator, Pritchard pushed the button with a steady hand. Adam held his arms as they ascended to the top floor. Making their way inside, Francis took his seat at the desk, a smile on David’s face as he payed no mind to Adam. Pressing a small switch under his desk, the glass walls surrounding the three dimmed into a pitch black as Sarif looked to Pritchard. His face bent into a scowl slightly, his eyes scanning up and down his body.

“Young man, you’re not properly dressed.”

“S-sorry sir…” Pritchard’s fingers slid along his turtle neck as his digits hooked into something. Withdrawing it from the cloth covering, Jensen’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped as his gaze fell upon a solid black leather collar. Gold lettering adorned it, the words “Property of David Sarif.” catching the light. A large silver ring sat at the crook of Francis’ throat as Adam felt his mind almost shatter, his voice silent.

What the hell kind of business was Sarif running, anyway?

“I told you, Adam.” His augmented hand rested on Francis’ jawline as the lithe man blushed, the thumb relaxed on his lips. “I have a lot of money, and that means influence. Everybody has a price, and  _ I always get what I want _ .” He looked down to Francis as he smirked. “Open.”

Nodding, the man complied, his lips parting softly as David slid his thumb in.

“Suck.”

Instantly, Pritchard’s mouth went to work as Sarif made direct eye contact with Adam, a smirk on his face as he patted and rubbed the back of Pritchard’s head, shoving the digit deeper inside.

“Good boy, Francy. You like the taste of Daddy Sarif’s augments?”

A heavy blush crossed his face as he nodded eagerly, his tongue wrapping around the tip as his eyes closed, his mouth sliding over the whole thumb. Sarif twisted his wrist as he withdrew it, sliding two fingers deep enough into Pritchard’s throat to choke a normal person and send them heaving. Francis took it with ease, a few tears rolling down his cheek from the tickle in the back of his throat.

“Good boy. Suck Daddy Sarif’s metal clean...he has a meeting in twenty minutes. And swallow it all down, grime and all. I let you play with Adam Friday and you came in late today, and hung over no less.” He shook his head as Pritchard whimpered. “Naughty boy. You know what happens to naughty boys,  _ don’t you.” _

A loud whimper erupted as Francis pulled away.   


“N-no! Please! I - I promise I’ll be good,  _ Daddy Sarif _ ! Please? Don’t make me - “

“I’m afraid it’s come to that. One week.”

He hung his head.

“Yes sir…”

“One week?” Adam’s face was twisted in a glare as he crossed his arms. “What do you mean,  _ one week? _ ”

“He’s not allowed to orgasm for one week. He can rub himself, but if he climaxes, the punishments get more... _ severe.” _

“That’s enough!” Adam stormed forward, grabbing Pritchard by the shoulder. “Come on. We’re leaving. No boss should treat you like -” 

Pritchard tore his arm away, eyes fixated on Sarif.

“One week Daddy Sarif. I’ll be good.” He nodded, watching Adam crumple in the corner of his eye. This was all way too much for him to take, his mind flooded with questions he was pretty sure he  _ didn’t _ want the answers to.

“Everyone has a price, Adam.” He brought his hand down, wiping it on Francis’ jacket as the smaller man would look back. 

“What you’re talking about is sex trafficking, Sarif!” Jensen’s face twisted into a rageful glare. “Whatever respect I had for you is gone.”

“Really Adam?  _ Really?” _ Sarif crossed his arms as he looked down to Francis. “Francy, have I ever hurt you?”

“No, Daddy Sarif.”

“Have I ever made you do anything that you didn’t  _ want  _ to do?”

He shook his head in response as Adam’s eyebrow cocked upward. 

“Have I ever made you do anything outside of the contract that you,  _ yourself _ , wrote up and agreed to?”

“No sir.”

Adam sighed under his breath as his fingers dug into his augmented arm. 

“Sounds to me like we have a perfectly healthy arrangement of quid pro quo, Adam.”

Jensen looked up as he heard his name called.

“I’d like to extend the same offer to you, son. How’d you like to have everything you ever wanted, as soon as the thought came to you, without ever having to worry about where the money came from?”

“I think that money makes men into monsters, Sarif.  _ All men. _ ”

“Oh come off of your holier than thou horse, Adam!” He gripped his palms tightly, leaning in.

“Who do you think invested all that money into Detroit? Before I came here, this city was on its last legs! Hell, even I-75 had been under construction since the late 1950’s until I invested in, funded the infrastructure and gave them the manpower to finish it!” He squared his shoulders. “So what part of me is a monster, son?”

“Look at Pritchard. You’re  _ using him _ !”

“Sound familiar?” David’s lips curled into a smirk. “Or do I need to replay that little video?”

“That was  _ different _ , Sarif! You know that!”

“You’re right, Adam. At least I play within Francis’ rules, and don’t make him feel like a wadded up tissue cast to the side after.”

His words cut sharp as Adam’s jaw tightened. It took every ounce of restraint not to lunge at David and decapitate him with a swift movement of his wrists. 

“And what if he decides one day he’s not interested in doing something in that little contract of yours?” His voice full of sarcasm, Jensen realized he was fighting a losing battle with his anger.

“If Pritchard didn’t want to do something, I’d not make him. Honestly,  _ Adam _ . Do you take me for a rapist?” He walked up to the taller man. “What kind of person do you think I am, exactly?”

“You really want to know, David? You really want to know what I think?”

A soft nod.

“Yeah. I  _ really want to know what you think _ , son.” He quipped back in a mocking tone, daring Adam to try something stupid.

“I think you’re an overgrown, spoiled brat who thinks he can get whatever he wants just because he has enough Monopoly money to throw around at any given situation. You’ve not matured past seven, hell, I’d venture even a seven year old would recognize what you’re doing is wrong.”

“I fail to grasp the logic in your words, Adam. What’s wrong with it? Both Pritchard and I are over 21. We’ve laid out guidelines about what is welcome and what is unacceptable. I’m not one to push my boundaries, and you’ll find I’m a very loving and generous person.” He leaned in, his voice low. “Can the same be said about you, with all that blood on your hands?”


End file.
